PMD Travelers
by SilverWolf201
Summary: Lost memories, strange powers, and two crossing worlds.


A walk through the woods was my way of getting rid of the summer boredom. The scrambled melodies of the birds roosting on the trees was a distraction from reality. The light afternoon breezes felt like a fire slowly melting away the chill of stress. The waving branches were like your best friend saying 'hello' after something stressful filled the past few minutes of your life. This forest meant so much to me.

I've walked this path constantly whenever boredom showed its face, just to hear mother nature sing. It was a way to escape from reality and fuel the engines of imagination. The path through the forest just went straight, but I wanted to take a different route this time. My boredom ran for the hills a few minutes earlier, and I wanted to explore the forest a little bit. I saw a small opening between some trees and went off the path to explore. I continued forward with this new path below my feet and a sense of curiosity guiding me.

The woods were getting thicker as I ventured forth, and I considered heading back when I almost got stuck in a bush, but something caught my eye. Something was shining not far away. A small pond was making small waves from the warm breeze, and gave it the appearance of dancing in the sunlight. Mesmerized by this, I walked over to the water for a better look.

The trees parted here, creating a small meadow with the pond in its center. Rocks outlined the pool with weeds and moss showing up here and there between the jumbled stones. The water was clear enough for me to see the fish darting back and forth from one side of the pool to the other. The water moved with the same grace as the grass, bending when the wind tenderly touched it.

I took off my shoes and dipped my feet in the water. It was warm on the surface, but slightly colder as my feet went deeper. The combination of the two felt incredible. I sat there with my feet in the water while listening to mother nature and her children sing in the wind. It was like a dream...

a dream...

dream...

_dream..._

_._

_._

_._

_SPLASH_

* * *

"A TRAVELING GUILD IS COMING!"

A loudred was running through a large valley, holding a small town, while spreading the news with its voice. Citizens stopped in their tracks and covered their ears if they could, the others tried to endure the ringing in their sensitive ears. Some pokémon complained about the loudred's yelling, others ran to where the loudred came from, and shop owners placed their stock on shelves in hope of consumers.

"Here comes another one," sighed a shinx "and I still don't have a team."

Shinx always wanted to join or become a member of a traveling guild or team, but being the runt it was, others declined its requests. The main rule of a traveling team was that it had to have at least two members; lots of disappearances as of late made this rule important. Each time a traveling guild came, he often just faded into the background as if he was invisible. When he tried to talk to a traveling guildmaster, he would be tossed aside, or asked to get a partner.

With his blue head low, he walked away from the town and the arriving travelers. After the town disappeared from sight, Shinx walked into a cave, illuminated by glowshrooms giving off blue light. After walking some more, an underground lake came into view. Glowshrooms and green illumoss lined kept the room bright and created a wonderful light show. The still water was clear enough to see the bottom, and some magikarp swimming. It was Shinx's favorite place to get away, but today, something wasn't right.

"It's this time of year for the mushroom to change color for fall, but it's not happening." Shinx thought out loud.

As if the fungi were replying to shinx's voice, the fungi changed color, but not the usual orange for the season, they all changed from blue to white. The room started to tremble, and the water was beginning to make mini waves. Shinx was getting uneasy. He ran for the exit, but some large rocks feel from the tremors and landed between shinx and the only escape route.

Shinx was frozen and shivering from fright. Large rocks tumbled from the ceiling and into the lake or onto the rocky floor. The rumbling was getting louder and much stronger by the moment. A large rock threatened to crush the blue cat, and Shinx's legs didn't want to start moving. Certain death for the runt was about to happen when... everything stopped.

When Shinx opened his eyes, it looked like time itself stopped. There was no noise, the rocks were floating in mid-air, and the waves were frozen in place. Shinx's legs finally accepted the idea of walking as he looked around at the jaw-dropping sight. The mushrooms then defied their surroundings and moved until they were pointing at the center of the room. A fungi shot out a beam from its cap, and created a small ball of light where it was pointing. The rest of the glowshrooms shot beams at the orb until it grew to about Shinx's height.

Shinx blinked his eyes and scratched himself a few times before realizing this wasn't a dream. As he stared at the orb, it slowly drifted downwards and into the lake, disappearing into the depths. When it was out of sight, time seemed to flow again as the rocks fell to the ground, some nearly crushing the startled creature. When the boulders fell, only Shinx's heavy breaths could be heard. The glowshrooms changed from white to orange to obey their usual course.

Shinx stared into the depths of the underground lake, searching for the ball of light, but he only saw his own reflection and some magikarp. He looked back at the blocked entrance and considered calling for help, but then realized how pokémon might think of him after this. He debated on breaking out on his own, or possible humiliation. He pushed and pulled at some of the large rocks, but nothing moved. He sat down in frustration and debated on what to do next.

* * *

_New POV_

Where am I?

Who am I?

What am I?

Why do my lungs hurt?

Air! I need air!

Swim up! Swim up!

Lungs hurting!

I see the surface!

Almost there!

Sweet air!

I'm still in water, swim to the rocks!

I made it. I'm cold and wet but I made it and I'm alive.

Legs giving out. Falling. Blacking out.


End file.
